


An Unusual Dirty Weekend

by scribblenubbin



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, CSI: Miami
Genre: BDSM, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-22
Updated: 2012-09-22
Packaged: 2017-11-14 20:13:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/519099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblenubbin/pseuds/scribblenubbin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Catherine and Lady Heather take their Girls away for the weekend</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Catherine was sat on the sofa reading the latest forensics journal, dressed in black leather pants and a red halter-top, her legs dangling over the arm. The quiet winter lodge that she and Heather had rented for the weekend was peaceful and ideal, miles away from civilisation, they would have the freedom to do whatever they chose, providing Heather made it through the blizzard outside. She turned to the girl kneeling beside her, head down, eyes on the carpet and smiled. Wendy looked amazing in her uniform of pink lace bra and panties. She reached down and stroked her hair softly. It had been three months since she’d taken the lab rat on as her submissive and Wendy had proved to be worth it. As Catherine withdrew her hand, the doorbell rang.  
  
“Answer the door, Wendy. That will be Lady Heather and her Girl.” Her voice was firm.  
“Yes, Mistress Catherine.” Wendy replied and instantly rose to her feet.  
  
The brunette hurried out of the room and along the hallway to the front door. She opened it, her head down avoiding eye contact with Heather and her Pet.  
  
“May I take your coats?” She asked quietly after showing the two of them in.  
“No that’s quite alright, Girl. Just show Calleigh where to put them.” Heather’s tone matched that of her Mistress. Wendy nodded in response.  
“My Mistress is waiting for you in the living room.” Wendy gestured down the hallway.  
  
Heather allowed Calleigh to take her coat from her then turned to face her. She smiled and stroked her girl’s cold face.  
  
“I’m sure Catherine won’t mind if Wendy shows you where to change into your uniform. Hang up my coat and then take the bags to the bedroom. Get changed and then return to me.”  
  
“Yes Lady Heather.” Calleigh answered softly and watched her Mistress disappear down the hallway.  
  
“You can hang the coats in the closet over there.” Wendy smiled at Calleigh. It was weird for them to see each other in this situation. After Calleigh’s transfer to the Vegas Crime Lab, the two women had become fast friends and gone on a couple of dates. It was Wendy who had recommended Heather to Calleigh.   
“Do you want a hand with the bags? She’d never know. We don’t have to walk past the living room.” Wendy asked quietly so as not to be heard by their Mistresses.  
“Sure, thanks Wendy.”   
  
*  
  
Heather walked into the living room and was greeted by a smiling Catherine who stood the minute she entered the room. She walked forward and wrapped her arms around her. The two women kissed briefly and collapsed onto the sofa.  
  
“I was worried you wouldn’t make it when I saw the blizzard pick up out there. We got here just before it started to get heavy.” Catherine said once they had gotten comfortable.  
“We very nearly didn’t. It’s just as well Calleigh’s quick at putting snow chains on tyres.” Heather laughed.  
“How is she working out?” Catherine’s curiosity was getting the better of her. She still felt like she was Heather’s submissive rather than her equal.  
“Not bad. I mean, she has a few rough edges that need smoothing, just like you did, but she’ll get there.” Heather smiled at the quick flash of jealousy that flickered across Catherine’s face. “Of course, she’s never going to replace my favourite pet.”  
  
Catherine smiled broadly. She still visited The Dominion occasionally, to relive old times, and hearing Heather’s praise reminded her that a part of her would always belong to her old Mistress.  
  
“What about Wendy?” Heather asked. “Is she giving you any trouble?”  
“She’s taken to it like a duck to water.” Catherine answered. “She doesn’t have a problem with my authority. In fact… I’m thinking of offering her a collar if this weekend pans out.”  
“She must be doing a good job then.” Heather replied. “You’re a tough Mistress to please, Catherine.”  
“I learnt from the best, My Lady.” Catherine smiled and raised her head. Wendy had just arrived in the doorway.  
“How much of our conversation have you heard, My Pet?” She asked, her voice laced with mild annoyance.  
“Not a word, Mistress.” Wendy answered honestly, her head down, hands behind her back.  
“Good. Now come stand by me. I presume you have shown Calleigh where everything is.”  
“Yes, Mistress. She is just getting into her uniform.” Wendy walked over to Catherine’s side, feeling more vulnerable with the presence of Heather. Once beside her Mistress she took up the position she had held in the doorway.  
“Tell me, Heather, what do you think of my Girl?” Catherine asked casually.  
“She’s beautiful.” Heather smiled, looking Wendy up and down, admiring the way she kept her position, even under scrutiny. “You have her well trained, Catherine.”  
  
Catherine smiled back and moved her hand in Wendy’s eyesight, pointing at the floor. Wendy immediately knelt on the spot Catherine had pointed at and positioned herself with her legs slightly apart, her back straight, hands clasped in front of her, her head still bowed.  
  
“Good Girl.” Catherine stroked Wendy’s hair gently, allowing her fingers to play, even after Calleigh had appeared in the doorway. The Southern blond was barefoot now, wearing a black lace bra and matching thong, her long blond hair tied back into a tight ponytail. Catherine smiled; Heather did like to have her Girls in black.  
  
“Here.” This time it was Heather speaking. Calleigh walked over to her Lady and stood by her side, eyes on the carpet. “What do you reckon, Catherine?” She turned to her fellow Domme.  
“She’s gorgeous.” Catherine smiled appraisingly. “She knows how to obey you.”  
“That’s because she’s on a warning to behave. Aren’t you Girl?” Heather’s head swung sharply towards Calleigh.  
“Yes, Lady Heather.” The blond’s voice was barely above a whisper.  
“Would you like to tell Mistress Catherine why I almost brought someone else in your place?”  
“I answered My Lady back when I shouldn’t have and refused to be blindfolded.” Calleigh answered, shame in her voice.  
“Do you know that had you been Mistress Catherine’s girl you would have been left behind for less?” Heather asked.  
“Yes, My Lady.”  
“Down.” Heather watches as Calleigh takes the same kneeling position as Wendy and turns to face Catherine again. “As I said, like someone else I know.”  
  
*  
  
A few hours later, after a quiet dinner, the four women retired into the bedroom to begin the night Catherine and Heather had planned. Both submissives dressed their mistresses in more comfortable attire and knelt by their feet. So far both girls had behaved well. The Mistress on the other hand hadn’t taken their hands off each other all night. They had sat at dinner, holding hands across the table, playing footsie with each other. The chemistry between Catherine and Heather was undeniable. But both Calleigh and Wendy had avoided staring. They had eaten in silence, doing, as their Mistresses had demanded. It was a new thing to both of them to have other people present. But both girls had done their best not to show Catherine and Heather up.  
  
Now sitting on the bed, Heather leant into Catherine and whispered something into her ear, making the strawberry-blond’s eyes widen with shock and amusement. She nodded in reply before turning to Wendy.  
  
“Tell me, My Pet, do you find Calleigh attractive?” She asked quietly, almost daring Wendy not to answer.  
  
Wendy was a little taken aback by her Mistress’s question but knew that not answering would only serve to aggravate Catherine, resulting in certain punishment.  
  
“I do, Mistress Catherine. Calleigh is a very beautiful woman.” A blush of red spread across Wendy’s cheeks.  
“And you, Calleigh, do you find Mistress Catherine’s Girl attractive?” Heather leant into her submissive.  
“Very much so, My Lady. Wendy is very strikin’ in appearance.” Calleigh’s voice was soft, a trace of lust fighting to reach the surface, struggling to keep her servile tone.  
“Would you like to kiss her?” Heather asked, smiling at the looks on both submissives’ faces.  
  
Calleigh didn’t know how best to respond. Answering honestly in this instance might make the punishment more severe than lying, but Heather would see straight through the lie. She resisted the urge to fidget uncomfortably and answered as best as she could.  
  
“I would, My Lady, providin’ you and Mistress Catherine have no objection.” She kept her head down.  
“What about you, My Pet? Would you like to know what Calleigh’s lips taste like?” Catherine asked, stroking Wendy’s hair with one hand, her other running along Heather’s hair.  
  
Wendy swallowed hard before answering, knowing that Catherine’s gentle strokes could turn to a short sharp smack if she displeased her.  
  
“Very much so, Mistress, as long as you and Lady Heather are agreeable.” Her voice was quiet, her cheeks red in colour again.  
  
Catherine and Heather looked at each other and smiled. It appeared that they had been right about the attraction between the two women. Catherine leant into Heather and whispered softly. Heather nodded in agreement with her lover, lust beginning to darken her eyes. Catherine drew back and watched the two girls carefully.  
  
“Lady Heather and I have reached a decision. Both of you have behaved exceptionally well this evening. In fact, so well that we think you deserve a reward.” Her voice was low and husky.  
“If you both have no objections, Mistress Catherine and I are giving you permission to play with each other tonight.” Heather interjected.  
  
Two pairs of eyes widened. Two women tried not to gasp in shock. Neither was sure what had sparked the reward, but both girls knew that their Mistresses weren’t normally so generous.  
  
“Although there are a few rules we expect you to follow.” Heather’s tone was firm and sharp.  
“If you break one rule, you will return to us immediately and we will make sure we never bring you two together again. Is that understood?” Catherine almost dared the girls to object.  
“Yes, Mistresses.” Wendy and Calleigh answered as one.  
“You will keep to the mattress in the corner set aside for you both.” Heather pointed to the double mattress Catherine and Wendy had brought through from another room before her and Calleigh’s arrival.  
“Neither of you is allowed to penetrate the other. That is a privilege reserved for your Mistress and your Mistress only.” Catherine looked at Calleigh particularly when saying this. She’d heard rumours on the grapevine that Calleigh enjoyed that particular aspect of sex.  
“At no time will you look back or be distracted by what Mistress Catherine and I are doing. We wouldn’t expect you to look at us under normal circumstances, you certainly won’t now.” Heather said, leaving no room for argument.  
“Are you both clear on the rules?” Catherine asked, looking at both submissives.  
“Yes Mistress Catherine.” Calleigh and Wendy answered without hesitation.  
“Well… off you go.” Heather smiled softly and watched as the two women stood and moved over to the mattress, Calleigh wrapping her arm around Wendy’s waist.  
  
*  
  
Calleigh laid Wendy down on the mattress and lay down on top of her, careful not to crush the beautiful brunette. She pressed her lips to Wendy’s passionately allowing her urges to take control, she was barely aware of the watchful eyes of their mistresses as she closed her own and Wendy kissed her back, parting her lips and allowing Calleigh’s tongue access to her mouth.  
  
*  
  
Catherine’s hand rose up, inside Heather’s negligee as they watched their pets. Heather leant into the strawberry-blond and kissed the soft, warm skin just below Catherine’s ear as Calleigh began to do the same to Wendy. Catherine tilted her head to allow Heather better access before turning inwards and capturing Heather’s lips in her own.  
  
*  
  
Wendy reached her arms around Calleigh, as she felt the familiar tingle begin to grow between her legs. She quickly and easily unhooked Calleigh’s bra and slid the straps off Calleigh’s shoulders before raking her fingers along the soft, snow white back, careful not to mark Lady Heather’s pet.  
  
*  
  
Heather responded hungrily to Catherine’s kiss, parting her lips and running her tongue across Catherine’s, requesting access. She ran one hand through Catherine’s tresses, raising the other one and cupping the older woman’s cheek. She heard her Girl gasp and smiled against Catherine’s lips.  
  
*  
  
Calleigh shifted slightly in order to pull her bra off, and moved her lips back to Wendy’s briefly before kissing her way down and across Wendy’s collarbone. Wendy gasped at the tingles Calleigh’s kisses sent running through her body. If it weren’t for the occasional moan coming from across the room, she would have forgotten that her Mistress and Lady Heather were present.  
  
*  
  
Catherine fell backwards onto the bed, pulling Heather with her. She reached down and pulled at Heather’s silk negligee, bringing it up and over her lover’s body. Heather moved to allow Catherine to pull the garment off her and then set about removing Catherine’s, desperate for skin on skin contact.  
  
  
*   
  
Calleigh slipped her arms under Wendy, causing the brunette to arch her back slightly. Within moments the blond had undone the pink lace encapsulating Wendy’s breasts and pulled the bra from her throwing it to the floor. She continued to kiss a trail downwards, gently exploring the soft mounds. She was careful not to bite or leave marks, mindful that she any marks would be seen as a challenge of Catherine’s ownership.  
  
*  
  
Catherine arched her back and raised her arms, allowing her former mistress to remove her negligee. She wrapped a leg around Heather, pulling her closer. Heather reached up with one hand and pinned Catherine’s hands to the bed. She allowed the other hand to begin exploring Catherine’s body. She never ceased to be amazed by the softness of the older woman’s skin. Catherine moaned softly, hungry for Heather’s touch and struggled slightly against the hand Heather was using to keep her hands in position.  
  
*  
  
Wendy cupped Calleigh’s pert buttocks in her hand and softly needed the flesh, making Calleigh groan with desire. She rolled onto her back, pulling Wendy on top of her and met Wendy’s lips, hungrily kissing her. She pulled the brunette’s bottom lip into her mouth and sucked on it, running her hands between Wendy’s thighs. Catherine’s moan reminding her that the soft, slick warmth of Wendy’s passage was off limits, she traced the inside of Wendy’s thighs and probed softly, searching out Wendy’s already swollen clit.  
  
*  
  
Heather leaned her head into Catherine’s ear and whispered huskily.  
  
“Not yet, Catherine. I want you to be ready for me.” Her words caused Catherine to stop struggling. She turned her head and captured Heather’s lips once again. Kissing her passionately. Even now when she didn’t have to let the brunette take control, she was still willing to succumb to her.  
  
*  
  
Wendy gasped as Calleigh found her clit and slid her hands between them. With one hand she began to play with Calleigh’s hardened nipples, gently rolling one and then the other between forefinger and thumb, her other hand riding lower, seeking out Calleigh’s clit.  
  
*  
  
Heather broke the kiss and nibbled on Catherine’s earlobe causing her former Pet to groan with pleasure. Catherine could feel the wetness growing between her legs, her hunger intensifying. Her hips bucked upwards involuntarily and Heather ground her hips against Catherine’s.  
  
“You always were my favourite.” Heather whispered into Catherine’s ear. “I just couldn’t tell you when you were in my service.”  
  
Catherine moaned, her eyes darkened with lust. Spurred on by Heather’s words, she whispered back.  
  
“Take control of me again, My Lady… like you used to.” Her voice was husky with desire.  
  
*  
  
Calleigh moaned into the kiss as Wendy’s fingers found her clit. The two women matched each other’s strokes and pinches, both wanting release, neither forgetting the other’s needs. Calleigh was finding it hard to keep to the no penetration rule and wondered if Catherine and Heather would notice, by the sounds of it the two women on the bed were pretty engrossed with each other. She broke away from the kiss and whispered into Wendy’s ear.  
  
“Do you think we can risk breakin’ the rules?” Wendy’s eyes widened. She knew what Calleigh wanted, knew how wonderful it felt to have Calleigh inside her. But at the same time she knew what would happen if they got caught. Was it worth the risk?  
  
*  
  
Heather smiled at Catherine’s request and bit down on her earlobe.  
  
“What do you want me to do, Catherine?” Heather whispered.  
“Fuck me, hard…. As many fingers as you think I can take….” Catherine whispered back.  
  
Heather let go of Catherine’s wrists, allowing her freedom of movement once again and lowered her hand between Catherine’s legs. She ran a hand along Catherine’s wetness, lubricating her fingers in Catherine’s own juices before roughly pushing three fingers inside her lover. Catherine groaned and closed her eyes, this was exactly what she wanted. As Heather began to thrust in and out of her, Catherine brought one hand down and slid it between them, pinching Heather’s clit between her forefinger and thumb.  
  
*  
  
“Maybe….” Wendy whispered back…. But not like this.” She knew that even when Catherine appeared to have completely lost control she could still detect the slightest bit of misbehaviour.  
  
Making a quick decision, Wendy broke contact with Calleigh momentarily and kissed her way down the blond’s body. Once she’d reached the point where her fingers had been moments before, she swung her body round and sucked Calleigh’s clit into her mouth. Calleigh immediately understood what was going on and ran her tongue along the length of Wendy’s wetness, before flicking it inside her lover.  
  
*  
  
Heather ground her hips into Catherine as Catherine started playing with her clit. She was tingling throughout her body, desperate for relief. She thrust harder inside Catherine, flicking her thumb out and playing with the CSI’s clit, curling her fingers as she thrust inside, rubbing Catherine’s g-spot every time she thrust inwards. Catherine moaned and made circular motions with her fingers, bringing her other hand down to Heather’s breasts and massaging the brunette’s flesh.  
  
*  
  
Wendy moaned with pleasure as Calleigh’s tongue snaked it’s way inside her. She tried to stop her hips from moving in time with Calleigh’s mouth, aware that if Catherine were looking their way she’d be able to guess what was happening, but she couldn’t control her body’s actions or needs. She flicked Calleigh’s clit with her tongue before gently biting it. Calleigh thrust harder in response, pressing her tongue against Wendy’s g-spot.  
  
*  
  
Heather groaned and kissed Catherine, demanding and receiving entrance to the older woman’s warm hot mouth. Catherine responded just as hungrily, bucking her hips and grinding them against Heather’s, she was so close, and she could feel that Heather was too. Keeping her thumb on Heather’s clit, she slid two fingers inside the brunette and began to thrust, matching Heather’s pace. Both women had lost all worry about whether or not their Girls were breaking the rules, focusing only on their own needs and each other.  
  
*  
  
Wendy was the first to be overcome by her orgasm, her body shuddering and her back arching. She forced herself to focus on Calleigh, keeping going and not biting down as her orgasm took hold. Calleigh joined her seconds later, her body stiffening as the orgasm hit. Both women shook, riding out the wave of pleasure together before collapsing onto the mattress. Wendy slowly rolled of off Calleigh and turned herself round so that her head lay on the pillow next to the Southern CSI’s. The looked into each other’s eyes and smiled. It didn’t matter that they had broken the rules. Their mistresses obviously hadn’t noticed. Calleigh brushed the hair out of Wendy’s eyes and rested her head on the other woman’s shoulder.  
  
*  
  
Within moments, Catherine’s back arched, Heather ground herself against the older woman with more force and the two women reached orgasm. Both were barely aware that their fingers were slowing. Catherine collapsed onto the bed, Heather on top of her. She gently removed her fingers from the younger woman and smiled, Heather smiled back at her and rolled off. They turned their heads to their submissives and huge grins spread across their faces. Calleigh and Wendy had fallen asleep, Calleigh’s head on Wendy’s shoulder.  
  
“Guess our girls had as much fun as we did.” Heather whispered before kissing Catherine and tiptoeing over to the sleeping pair. She covered them up and returned to Catherine and pulling up the covers on the bed.  
“Wait ‘til they see what we have planned for tomorrow.” Catherine whispered before pulling Heather into her arms and falling asleep as well.


	2. Chapter 2

Catherine woke first the following day. She uncurled and stretched like a cat, smiling as she realised the sun was filtering through the windows of the bedroom. This weekend away had been a fabulous idea. She turned her head and watched Heather sleeping for a moment before glancing across the room and watching their sleeping pets. Calleigh and Wendy lay in the same position as they had fallen asleep in. They almost looked too peaceful to wake, almost. Catherine crept out of the bed, leaving Heather to sleep and moved across to the mattress. She gently shook the girls awake, starting with Wendy. She raised her fingers to her lips as Wendy went to greet her and nodded at the still sleeping Heather.  
  
“Wendy, go and have a quick shower down the hallway, once you’re done, put on the clean uniform that’s in the bag, then come back to me. Calleigh can shower after you. Be quick Girl, and don’t forget to tie your hair back, if it’s not done properly I’ll redo it for you.” Even whispering, Catherine managed to make her words meaningful.  
  
“Yes, Mistress Catherine.” Wendy whispered back. She grabbed a towel, hairbrush and her clean uniform from her bag and disappeared out of the room.  
  
Calleigh stirred as Wendy got out of bed. She opened her eyes to find Catherine leaning over her, finger to her lips. She nodded in understanding and waited for her orders.  
  
“Lady Heather is still sleeping, and I want to leave her that way for a while longer.” Catherine whispered. “When Wendy returns from the shower, you are to go and have yours, make it quick and make sure you put on a clean uniform afterwards. Once you’re both ready I’ll give you your next orders. Is that understood?”  
  
“Yes, Mistress Catherine.” Ordinarily, Calleigh would have refused to obey. Catherine wasn’t her Mistress after all. But she also knew that Heather would punish her severely if she didn’t do, as Catherine demanded.  
  
*  
  
Fifteen minutes after Wendy had left for her shower she was back at Catherine’s side, her wet hair scrapped back into a high ponytail, just the way her Mistress liked. She knelt before Catherine, head down, back straight, hands in her lap.  
  
“Do I please you, Mistress Catherine?” She asked, her voice soft.  
  
“Very much so.” Catherine smiled down at her Girl. “Fetch the towels from mine and Lady Heather’s bags. Go into the ensuite bathroom and run us a bath using the Rose bubble bath you will find in Lady Heather’s bag. You know the temperature I like my bath to be. Once you are done, come back to me, and don’t take your time about it.” Catherine’s order was clear and concise, if not a little puzzling to Wendy. Her Mistress wasn’t a fan of flowery scents.  
  
“Yes, Mistress.” Wendy stood and hurried to set about her task.  
  
Catherine went back to the bed and stroked Heather’s cheek in a gentle attempt to rouse her.  
  
“Morning, Sleepy Head.” She said softly as Heather’s eyes flickered open.  
  
“Hello Gorgeous.” Heather replied, her voice happy and relaxed. She stretched out and looked towards the mattress on the floor.  
  
“Calleigh’s in the shower down the hall and Wendy’s running our bath, with your rose stuff.” Catherine pushed the hair out of Heather’s eyes.  
  
“You hate flowery smells unless they’re on actual flowers.” Heather answered.  
  
“You are still my Mistress.” Catherine said gently. “You are my teacher, my superior, always have been, always will be.” She grinned at Heather.  
  
Heather smiled in response. She was about to reply when Calleigh walked into the room, dressed and ready to serve. Heather sat up and looked at her Girl.  
  
“Here.” That one word again. Said with Heather’s voice it could command armies. Calleigh hurried to the side of the bed and knelt by her.  
  
“Fetch my insulin kit then lay out what I need on the bedside table. Once you’re done Mistress Catherine will give you and Wendy your next task.” She nodded to the brunette who had just come in from the ensuite bathroom to advise that their bath was ready.  
  
“Yes Mistress.” Calleigh quickly set to her task whilst Wendy knelt at Catherine’s side once again.  
  
Within five minutes, both girls were knelt by Catherine awaiting her orders. Catherine smiled at Heather and kissed her softly on the lips, before turning to face Wendy and Calleigh.  
  
“Whilst Lady Heather and I are in the bath, you two will make breakfast. I trust you to behave yourselves and not to get up to anything that will displease us. You will find everything you require in the kitchen. We won’t be long so don’t dawdle. Right off you go, the pair of you.” Her voice was calm.  
  
“Yes, Mistress Catherine.” Wendy and Calleigh chorused before rising to their feet and disappearing out of the room.  
  
*  
  
Catherine and Heather enjoyed a leisurely bath before returning to the bedroom to get changed. Once dressed Catherine disappeared downstairs, leaving Heather to check her blood sugars and administer her insulin in private. She’d never felt comfortable around the brunette when she was injecting herself, even if it was with a pressure pen. She entered the kitchen, expecting to find breakfast on the table and the girls waiting by their Mistresses chairs. Breakfast was indeed on the table but the girls weren’t where they should be. In fact they were standing by the window, arms around each other, kissing passionately.  
  
“Wendy, here now.” Catherine’s voice was raised, her anger evident. Wendy broke away from Calleigh, startled and shocked. She hurried to Catherine’s side, eyes down.  
  
“I told you I expected you to behave and you deliberately disobeyed me. I will not stand for misbehaviour. Bend over.”   
  
Calleigh swallowed hard as she watched Wendy bend over and clutch her ankles. It had been her fault. She’d persuaded Wendy that they wouldn’t get caught. Now watching Wendy being punished she wondered if she should step forward and tell Catherine the truth. She opened her mouth to speak, hesitating and closing it again. If Calleigh admitted that she was the instigator, Lady Heather would have her guts for garters, she was skating on thin ice as it was. That moment’s hesitation was all it took for Catherine’s bare hand to come down hard on Wendy’s backside, the sound of the smack reverberating around the kitchen. Once, twice, three times. Wendy didn’t yelp, didn’t flinch. She knew that any sound or movement would only anger her Mistress further.  
  
“To think I was going to let you sit at the table. Go upstairs and fetch your bowls from my bag. And be quick about it.” Catherine’s voice carried a warning, daring Wendy to go against her.   
  
Wendy disappeared out of the room quickly, barely avoiding Heather as she came down the hallway. Heather entered the kitchen to find Catherine standing there glaring at Calleigh whose gaze was now lowered to the floor.  
  
“If you were mine, Girl, you’d be facing the same punishment.” Catherine growled, unaware of Heather’s presence.  
  
“What have you done this time Calleigh?” Heather’s voice made Catherine jump.  
  
Calleigh stood there shuffling her feet reluctant to answer her.  
  
“Slave, I asked you a question.” Heather wasn’t impressed and Calleigh could tell.  
  
“I kissed Wendy.” She answered quietly. “Mistress Catherine caught us, Lady Heather.”  
  
“I think perhaps I should hand you over to Mistress Catherine for the day. She’ll teach you what it’s like when you misbehave.” Heather’s voice was a low growl now.   
  
“Catherine, she’s yours.” Calleigh trembled. If Catherine’s punishment for Wendy had been anything to go by, she was in for it.  
  
“Heather, do you have her bowls with you?” Catherine asked calmly.  
  
“Of course, they’re in my bag.” Heather answered.  
  
“Here, Girl.” Catherine spat at Calleigh who, like Wendy before her, hurried to Catherine’s side. She too received a spanking and was sent to get her dishes. She disappeared from sight as Wendy re-entered the kitchen and knelt by Catherine, offering her the silver dog bowls.  
  
“I have decided to hand your care over to Lady Heather for the day. I am sure she’ll have a thing or two to teach you.” Wendy’s eyes widened. She trusted Lady Heather, after all, Catherine wouldn’t hand her over to her if she didn’t think Lady Heather would overstep boundaries. But it wasn’t something she had expected to happen.  
  
“Do you have a problem with that?” Catherine asked Wendy, her tone warning.  
  
“No, Mistress Catherine.” Wendy answered without hesitation. She didn’t want to make things worse for herself.  
  
“Heather, she’s yours. Do with her as you see fit, although I have one request.” She took the bowls from Wendy. “She eats out of these for this meal. After that you decide.”  
  
“Of course.” Heather smiled at Catherine and grasped Wendy’s ponytail in her hand, tugging firmly enough to pull her head up, but not so hard that it hurt. “You’ll learn to behave, Slave. Take your bowls from Mistress Catherine and put them on the floor by my chair.”  
  
“Yes, Lady Heather.” Catherine passed Wendy the bowls and watched as her Girl did as Heather instructed.  
  
*  
  
Breakfast was a quiet affair, Calleigh and Wendy eating and drinking from their bowls, neither daring to look at the other or speak. Both submissives knew that they would only incur their Mistresses’ joint wrath if they misbehaved. Catherine and Heather ate hungrily, neither speaking much, both keeping a vigilant watch over Wendy and Calleigh. Once all four had finished eating, Wendy and Calleigh rinsed the dishes and loaded the dishwasher before returning to their Mistresses for the day.  
  
Catherine led the way back up to the bedroom, Calleigh in tow. She forbid the blond from walking, insisting instead that she move on all fours. She’d have to earn back the right to walk on two feet. Calleigh hadn’t argued, hadn’t dared to put up a fight or use the “Lady Heather wouldn’t make me” card, she knew it wouldn’t wash with the fiery redhead.  
  
Wendy walked three steps behind Heather, her head bowed, arms behind her back. Heather had a different idea of how to get the results she and Catherine wanted from her. Wendy would soon learn how different life could be in Heather’s service. And her treatment would also serve as a lesson to Calleigh.  
  
Once in the bedroom, Catherine sat on the bed, Calleigh knelt by her feet. The strawberry-blond looked down at her temporary submissive and scowled.  
  
“You’ve gotten away with far too much for far too long, Slave. I won’t stand for it whilst you are in my charge. You will earn every right, every privilege that you take for granted. We shall begin with your right to walk on two feet and your right to wear clothing. Remove your uniform and put it back in your bag, then come wait by the bed for me to return. Do not even think about looking at Wendy or asking Lady Heather for help. As far as you are concerned, they do not exist. Do you understand?” She glared down at Calleigh.  
  
“Yes Mistress.” Calleigh’s voice was barely above a whisper.  
  
“I said, do you understand?” Catherine’s voice was unforgiving.  
  
“Yes Mistress Catherine.” Calleigh answered, her voice audible but quiet.  
  
“Well get to it.” Catherine stood and watched as Calleigh began to remove her bra.   
  
Satisfied that the younger woman was going to do as she was told, Catherine disappeared into the closet to retrieve the tools that would help her reform the unruly submissive.  
  
*  
  
Heather sat on the chair by the vanity with Wendy knelt at her feet. Wendy didn’t dare to speak, sure she too was about to experience the loss of all the privileges it had taken time and unfaltering service to achieve. Catherine didn’t take misbehaviour lightly and she was sure that Lady Heather would be the same. After all Catherine had learnt at Heather’s side.  
  
“Wendy, do you know why Mistress Catherine punished you for what you did in the kitchen?” Heather’s tone was soft and not what Wendy expected, it threw her for a moment.  
  
“Yes, Lady Heather. I disobeyed Mistress Catherine’s orders.” She kept her head down, puzzled by the gentleness of her new Mistress’s voice.  
  
“But what else did you do by kissing Calleigh?” Lady Heather’s voice was coaxing.  
“I… I do not know, Lady Heather.” Wendy answered truthfully.  
  
“Then perhaps you will learn that today.” Lady Heather wasn’t going to give the game away easily. The lesson Wendy needed to learn was one she would have to work out for herself.  
  
*  
  
Catherine returned to the bed to find Calleigh kneeling in the position she had been in before receiving her orders. The only difference being that Calleigh was now completely naked. She sat down and cupped Calleigh’s chin in her hand, forcing Calleigh to look at her.  
  
“You may think me harsh, Girl, but you will learn that there is no place for disobedience in the life of a submissive. If you truly wish to please your Mistress you must pay strict attention to detail and follow orders to the letter.” Catherine leant in closer, lowering her voice to a whisper.   
  
“And don’t for one minute think that I don’t know that it was because you persuaded her that Wendy disobeyed me. This is the first time she has been around another submissive and normally her behaviour is impeccable.”  
  
Calleigh swallowed hard. She hadn’t said a word, hadn’t stopped the punishment, for fear that she would be found out, but Catherine already knew what had happened.  
  
“I presume you know what these are?” Catherine held up the items she had taken from the closet.  
  
“Yes Mistress Catherine.” Calleigh’s reply was quick and audible. She stared at the choke chain and collar in Catherine’s hand and understood their meaning immediately.  
  
“Keep your head up.” Catherine’s words were clipped and firm leaving no room for argument.  
  
Calleigh kept her head in the position Catherine had moved it to as Catherine dropped her hand and fastened the collar around her neck, attaching the two and a half foot choke chain. She gave it a test pull and watched as Calleigh fell forward slightly.  
  
“Until you prove to me that you are not going to disobey my rules or challenge my authority you will remain on this leash. You will learn your boundaries. Is that understood?” Catherine dared Calleigh to answer otherwise; her tone carried a severe undercurrent.  
  
“Yes Mistress Catherine.”  
  
Calleigh felt cheated. She hadn’t watched the interaction between Wendy and Heather, but she knew that her true Mistress was being kind and gentle, had heard the way Heather lovingly spoke to Wendy. If they hadn’t misbehaved, Calleigh would be at the feet of her kind Lady instead of at Catherine’s unforgiving mercy.  
  
*  
  
“I think the first thing we’ll do is sort your hair. It must ache to have it pulled back so tightly. Fetch me the hairdryer from my bag, and my hairbrush.” Heather’s voice was gentle.  
  
“Yes, Lady Heather.” Wendy rose and carried out her orders in a state of confusion.   
  
She had no idea why Heather was being so kind. She deserved punishment, she deserved the treatment Catherine was giving Calleigh; she knew that. Part of her longed for her Mistress more than ever. Wendy returned to Heather and knelt beside her, offering the hairbrush and dryer, raising them high above her head. Heather took them and stood.  
  
“Sit on the chair, My Girl, let’s see if we can’t make you a little more comfortable.” There was warmth in Heather’s voice.  
  
Wendy sat on the chair as instructed. Heather laid the hairdryer and brush on the vanity and gently removed the band holding Wendy’s hair up in a tight ponytail, the way Catherine liked it. Wendy didn’t show it, but she felt a twinge of guilt. Catherine would never let her wear her hair down, let alone contemplate taking it out for anything other than to retie it or wash it. Heather placed the band on the vanity and gently began to brush Wendy’s hair, frowning at the damp kink caused by the band. She plugged in the dryer and began to slowly dry and straighten her latest submissive’s hair.  
  
*  
  
Whilst Calleigh couldn’t see what was going on, restricted by her orders and leash, she knew that Wendy was having her hair done, the way Heather would do hers after a shower, as a treat for good behaviour, she could almost feel those gentle hands running through her hair as she straightened it.  
  
“I told you, as far as you’re concerned, there is no one else in the room, Slave.” Catherine tugged at the leash; she had noticed the look of longing in Calleigh’s eyes.  
  
“I’m sorry, Mistress.” Calleigh replied, her eyes lowered.  
  
“You will be.” There was annoyance in Catherine’s voice.  
  
Calleigh didn’t answer, scared of infuriating her temporary Mistress further.  
  
“Fetch my hairbrush and one of the spare bands from my bag. This leash is long enough for you to reach them.” The order was firm.  
  
“Yes, Mistress Catherine.” On all fours, Calleigh went to the end of the bed and fetched the required items, returning to Catherine and offering them to her.  
  
Catherine took the items and placed them on the bed.  
  
“Turn so I can get to your hair.”  
  
Calleigh did as ordered, wishing she were back with her real Mistress. Gentle but firm Lady Heather who was lavishing attention on Wendy. Catherine harshly brushed Calleigh’s hair back into a high ponytail and tied it tightly.  
  
“Much better.” The strawberry blonde Mistress smiled at her handiwork.  
  
*  
  
“There we go, Pet. That’s much better. Now why don’t you fetch my laptop and bring it downstairs, I have some work I need to get finished.” Lady Heather placed the hairbrush and dryer on the dresser.  
  
“Yes, Lady Heather.” Wendy stood and went to get Heather’s laptop bag, all the while wishing she was by Catherine’s side.  
  
Heather swept from the room, winking at Catherine as she left. Wendy was soon following, the laptop bag swung over her shoulder. She paused in the doorway, desperate to ask her Mistress to take her back, but she knew she couldn’t and headed off after Lady Heather.  
  
*  
  
“Right, now that your hair is done, we’ll head downstairs. Fetch my laptop bag.” Catherine barked the order.  
  
On all fours again, Calleigh did as ordered. She was grateful that the laptop bag was a rucksack, which she could swing onto her back. If it would have been Lady Heather’s laptop bag, carrying it on all fours would have been impossible. She returned to Catherine’s side.  
  
“Right, downstairs we go. You may shuffle down the stairs on your bottom, I don’t want you falling down them.”  
  
“Thank you, Mistress Catherine.” Calleigh hoped she didn’t sound as annoyed as she felt.  
  
“And you can stop using that sullen tone. It’s your fault that you were put into my care for the day.” Catherine snapped and gave Calleigh’s backside a swift smack.  
  
*  
  
Downstairs in the living room, Wendy was knelt at Heather’s feet. The dominatrix was working on the last adjustments to the regular annual overhaul of Lady Heather dot com. Occasionally she would stretch out her hand and stroke Wendy’s hair affectionately, cooing over the younger woman as if she was the most prized submissive in the world. It left Wendy feeling extremely uncomfortable. Catherine had punished her not that long ago, and if Catherine were in charge of her right now, Wendy would be stripped of her clothing privileges and working towards earning them back. The fact that Heather was doing the complete opposite was unnerving for the brunette lab rat.  
  
“May I fetch you a drink, Lady Heather?” Wendy asked, hoping that a task would ease her discomfort.  
  
“You may. I’ll have tea, done properly, a pot and a cup and saucer, not a mug of tea made with a teabag.” Lady Heather smiled softly at her temporary submissive.  
  
“Yes, My Lady.” Wendy moved to stand.  
  
“And Wendy, make sure there are two cups and saucers, you may join me.” Lady Heather’s kind words stung at Wendy’s heart.  
  
“Yes, Lady Heather.” She hurried from the dominatrix’s sight and into the kitchen to prepare the tea.  
  
All the while Wendy’s thoughts were on her beloved Mistress Catherine and the thought that at the end of the day she would be back in her care.  
  
*  
  
Calleigh was sharing similar thoughts to Wendy, except she wasn’t feeling guilty over her care; she was feeling downright resentful of Catherine’s treatment of her. She knelt next to the chair Catherine was sitting on in complete submission, being ignored by her temporary Mistress as Catherine read her latest scientific journal. There was no softness in the woman, no sign that she thought Calleigh’s behaviour was improving. She kept the choke chain wrapped around her wrist and although Calleigh couldn’t see it, she was watching every move the blond submissive made.  
  
After about thirty minutes, Catherine looked down at Calleigh, who whilst looking extremely stubborn and irritated, hadn’t made an attempt to see what Heather was doing with Wendy and smiled slightly. She quickly masked her pleasure at Calleigh’s slight improvement and unhooked the leash.  
  
“Go to the kitchen. Fetch me a coffee, black, one sugar. Also fetch a bottle of water and your water bowl.” The order was given in clipped tones, designed to show that there was no room for argument.  
  
“Yes, Mistress Catherine.” Calleigh answered begrudgingly.  
  
“You will do as I order, Girl. If you complete this task properly, you will be allowed to stay off the leash.” Catherine responded sharply.  
  
“Yes, Mistress Catherine.” Calleigh forced herself to sound more compliant.  
  
The blond submissive rose to her feet and headed to the kitchen, wishing Catherine hadn’t waited until after Wendy had returned before sending her to the kitchen.  
  
*  
  
Wendy was knelt at Heather’s feet drinking out of a cup and feeling like she had betrayed Catherine in the worst possible sense. She was enjoying the attentions of her Mistress for the day, but she felt guilty for enjoying them. She wanted to be in Calleigh’s position. Surely Catherine hadn’t realised that Heather would treat her this way, surely if she’d known she wouldn’t have handed her over. The confusion was etched into Wendy’s face and clearly visible to her true Mistress from where she sat.  
  
“Do you not like the tea?” Lady Heather asked softly.  
  
“It’s lovely, Lady Heather.” Wendy answered truthfully.  
  
“Then what is it, Pet?” There was concern in her voice.  
  
“Nothing, My Lady.” Wendy hated the way the words fell from her mouth.  
  
Lady Heather returned to her tea and her laptop, a smile on her face. She knew the inner struggle Wendy was having and knew she was learning her lesson.  
  
*  
  
Calleigh sat lapping out of her bowl, hating the fact that she still had no right to wear clothes. She’d been taken off the leash, which was a plus, but still, she felt exposed and she hated that feeling. Catherine had taken the coffee, praised her for being quick and getting the order right. Rewarded her by letting her off the leash, but it hadn’t gone any further. Calleigh couldn’t explain how Heather and Catherine were so different. Heather had trained Catherine, and yet she was a much stricter Mistress. Heather would either have taken her clothing privileges or put her on the leash, she wouldn’t have done both. Even when Heather was disappointed in Calleigh, she still showed kindness in her actions and thoughts. Catherine seemed to be made of a different mould.  
  
Catherine finished the article she was reading and her coffee soon after Calleigh had finished the water she’d been given.  
  
“Take the dishes back to the kitchen.” She ordered.  
  
“Yes, Mistress Catherine.” This time Calleigh did as told without a hint of annoyance.  
  
She gathered her bowl and Catherine’s cup, the half empty bottle of water and headed into the kitchen.  
  
*  
  
Heather smiled across at Catherine, who winked. It was time for phase two of their plan.  
  
“Heather, I forgot to get Calleigh to start working on lunch, I’ll be back in a bit.” Her voice was soft.  
  
“Of course.” Heather’s smile grew in size.  
  
Catherine hurried from the room leaving Wendy confused. It wasn’t like Catherine to forget an order. She’d felt a little safer with Catherine in the room, now alone with Heather she wouldn’t have the constant reminder of what would be happening if she had been with her.  
  
“Now we’re alone, I’d like to talk to you about something.” Heather’s voice was soft, inviting.  
  
“Yes, Lady Heather.” Wendy’s head snapped up, curiosity getting the better of her.  
  
“Wendy, you’re a good girl at heart. A little naïve and perhaps too easily manipulated by others, but a good girl nonetheless. You’re sweet and well behaved and I believe a few more years of service and you’ll be the perfect submissive.”  
  
“Thank you, Lady Heather.” Wendy could feel the flush in her cheeks at the compliment.  
  
“You know, I take it, that your Mistress was once a submissive of mine?” Heather leaned forward.  
  
“Yes, Lady Heather. Mistress Catherine often says you’re the only one that could have handled her.” Wendy answered respectfully.  
  
“She’s right. Believe it or not your Mistress was once as unruly a submissive as Calleigh. It took time to mould her into submissive material. But it was a worthwhile experience for both of us. Are you aware that occasionally she’ll return to me for a session as a submissive to remind her of what it feels like to be a submissive?”  
  
“I am, My Lady.” Wendy wondered where this was heading.  
  
“As such I am still her Mistress and she still submits to my will and desires. I have a desire at this moment in time, which rests on you.” Heather gently stroked Wendy’s hair.  
  
*  
  
Catherine had gone to the kitchen and had been pleasantly surprised to see that Calleigh was not taking advantage of her freedom.  
  
“Calleigh, go upstairs, put a clean uniform on and then come back down here to begin lunch.” The order was given in a softer tone than she had previously used and was designed to let Calleigh know she was pleased.  
  
“Yes, Mistress Catherine.” Calleigh couldn’t stop the look of surprise that shot across her face.  
  
“You’ve done a good job so far and have earned the right. However, if you see this as an excuse to misbehave you will be back where we started at earlier, is that understood?”  
  
“Yes, Mistress Catherine, thank you.” Calleigh’s voice was soft.  
  
She hurried from the kitchen and upstairs to the bedroom. Perhaps she had read Catherine wrongly.  
  
Catherine tiptoed towards the living room and stayed out of sight. She listened intently to the conversation happening on the other room.  
  
*  
  
“Wendy, would you like to make this a permanent change?” Heather asked, her hand still running through the lab rat’s hair.  
  
“Pardon, Lady Heather?” Wendy wondered if she’d heard right.  
  
“I’m asking if you would like to switch places with Calleigh on a permanent basis. I believe that you are much better suited to me and Calleigh to Mistress Catherine. As Catherine’s Mistress, I can order her to exchange Calleigh for you if you desire me to. I wouldn’t do it without your consent.” Heather studied Wendy carefully.  
  
Wendy sat in disbelief, taking in what she’d heard. It was true that Heather was more affectionate than Catherine. After all she’d brought Calleigh on this trip even after her misbehaviour. She’d also shown Wendy gentle and loving attention. Attention that Wendy had enjoyed, but there was a rising feeling of fear and sickness rising in the younger woman’s stomach. She was used to Catherine’s ways, she loved Catherine with a passion she could never have for Heather. Had she not been longing to be treated as Calleigh was being treated? Had she not expected nothing more than to be made to earn back her privileges?  
  
*  
  
Catherine listened intently. She could tell Wendy was shocked at the proposal. Could almost picture Wendy’s face. The furrowing of that beautiful brow, the look of confusion in those eyes. This was Wendy’s test. Had she learned the lesson Heather was aiming to teach?  
  
*  
  
Calleigh had returned to the kitchen, feeling much happier now she was back in her uniform. She felt less exposed and more comfortable. Catherine had taught her that if she towed the line she would reap the benefits. Her lesson had been learned. If she could last until the end of the day she would be back in Heather’s care and show her that she could behave.  
  
*  
  
“Lady Heather, I would be lying if I said I’m not flattered by your proposition. In fact I’ve enjoyed being in your care.” Wendy spoke carefully.  
  
“But?” Lady Heather prompted.  
  
“But, my place is with Mistress Catherine. The only reason I am in your care is because she gave the order. By serving you today, I have been serving her. I do not wish to have a Mistress other than her. I must respectfully decline your offer.”   
  
“You’re sure? It would only take one word from me and you would be free from the vows you gave to your Lady.” Heather’s voice and facial expression gave nothing away.  
  
“I’m sure, Lady Heather. I belong to Mistress Catherine. Calleigh may have led me astray earlier today, but my heart belongs to my true Mistress. I shouldn’t have disobeyed her orders and I only hope I can show her how truly sorry I am.” Wendy hung her head again.  
  
“You just did, Girl.” Catherine walked into the living room, a smile on her face.  
  
“Mistress?” Wendy looked up in confusion.  
  
“Come here.” Catherine pointed at the floor in front of her and offered Wendy a small smile.  
  
Wendy rushed to Catherine’s feet, kneeling in submission. Catherine smiled and ruffled her Pet’s hair.  
“Go, fetch Calleigh.”   
  
“Yes, Mistress Catherine.” Wendy rushed to comply.  
  
“I take it My Girl has her uniform back?” Heather smiled at Catherine.  
  
“Yes, and you may have her back too. I think you’ll find her much calmer than before.” Catherine sat down next to Heather.  
  
“You know, I wasn’t lying when I told Wendy that you and Calleigh are very much alike.” Heather ran her hand through Catherine’s hair.  
  
“I know, My Lady.” Catherine purred contentedly. “Which is why she is best left in your hands.”


End file.
